Pour la Race Supérieur
by EddyLayan
Summary: Sherlock a été enlevé pour subir des expériences du professeur Presbury dans l'unique but de créer une nouvelle race humaine parfaite. Cependant, l'expérience final tournera au désastre. Tortures, violence dans certains chapitres. Chapitre 10 : On apprends que Sherlock est stérile...
1. Chapter 1 : Sherlock est enlévé

L'ennui était peut-être la seule et unique chose que Sherlock craignait. Il détestait s'ennuyer, regarder le plafond ou bien regarder la télévision. Quel ennui. Seul dans son appartement de Baker Street, il attendait impatiemment son ami John qui rendait une soi-disant visite de courtoisie à Sarah, sa petit ami, médecin elle aussi. Il n'avait rien à faire, aucune enquête pas même un petit appel de Lestrade qui aurait pu lui faire remonter la morale. Trépignant sur son fauteuil favori, il s'amusait avec ses doigts à tournoyer son portable jusqu'à qu'il entende un son qui signifiait qu'il avait reçu un texto de John :  
**_Je rentrerai tard. JW_**  
Maudit sois-tu John Watson, pensait le détective avec une grimace. Tant pis, il ira se promener seul dans Londres avec la nuit et les étoiles. Il se leva, prit son manteau et son écharpe bleue et quitta l'appartement avec les recommandations de Mme Hudson.  
Sur Baker Street, il remarqua une camionnette blanche, stationnée à l'autre rue, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les sourcils froncés, il fixa longuement l'homme qui se tenait au volant. Un homme bien batti, plutôt assez fort. Mais il ne put bien voir. Sherlock haussa les épaules en pensant que ce ne sont surement que des déménageurs ou livreurs bien qu'il se tenait sur ses gardes. Il se peut que ce soit un des sbires de Moriarty.  
Finalement, il se décida à commencer sa promenade. Il croisa quelques connaissances SDF qui étrangement l'informèrent de leurs doutes. Ils avaient entendu que quelque part dans Londres, ou autour de la région londonienne, on préparait une expérience appelée "Race supérieur". Sherlock fut surpris de cette information. Les gens de la rue était les oreilles de Londres et il avait toujours eu confiance en eux. Il se dirigea donc vers Scotland Yard afin de pouvoir avoir la confirmation.

L'accueil ne fut pas bien chaleureux. Et Lestrade n'était guère là. Seule une Sally Donovan l'accueillit avec froideur. Il abandonna le projet d'en parler. Très vite de nouveau dehors, il soupira et s'insulta de tous les noms. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Mais cette information sur cette expérience avait ébranlé sa curiosité. Pourquoi les Sans Abris craignaient-ils cela ? Leurs façons de lui avoir dit n'étaient que craintes et terreurs.  
"Race supérieur" rappelait l'histoire des Allemands à la deuxième guerre mondiale, ils souhaitaient une race aryenne, une race au dessus de tout. Donc...étant donné que c'est une expérience, on devait prendre des cobayes humains et...pratiquer des enlèvements dont les Sans abris seraient une proie facile. Sherlock venait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils étaient assez effrayés. Pour l'instant, rien dans Londres n'avait montré le moindre élément qui aurait permit de savoir si on préparait ce genre de manifestations. Normalement, un tel fait aurait du...à moins que ce ne soit une organisation secrète comme celle de Jim Moriaty.  
Trop absorbé dans ses pensées, ses pas le menant à une rue silencieuse qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, il ne remarqua une camionnette blanche le suivre. Elle accéléra tout à coup, dépassant Sherlock qui sursauta en la voyant. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, tout près de lui. Ce dernier sentant qu'un danger le menacer tenta de retourner sur ces pas. Mais un camion noir cette fois ci s'arrêta derrière lui. Dans cette rue, aucun passant à cette heure-ci, Sherlock regrettait d'être sorti si tard.  
Il tenta de s'enfuir quand même en essayant de franchir le camion noir. Malheureusement, deux hommes forts, habillés de noirs se jetèrent très rapidement sur lui. Sherlock se défendit mais contre deux hommes qui faisaient surement deux fois sa corpulence, c'était plutôt suicidaire même si il a réussi à décocher un poing sur le visage de l'un d'eux. Le détective fut rapidement mis à terre, il tenta alors de crier mais une main grande et dure se referma sur sa bouche.  
"- Dis Donc, c'est un bon gars là ! Ricana l'un des deux.  
Un autre homme que Sherlock reconnut s'approcha.  
"- Attachez le, dépêchez vous, ordonna-t-il.  
On lui mit les mains dans le dos menotté et un foulard rouge dans la bouche, puis on le monta dans le camion noir. Il avait essayé de se débattre, il reçut que des coups et des gifles. L'un des deux malfrats le surveillait à l'arrière tandis que l'autre se mit à l'avant pour prendre le volant. Le conducteur du camion blanc leur annonça qu'il allait les suivre.  
On le fit s'asseoir au sol de la voiture, sur un tapis crasseux. Lorsque le camion commença à démarrer, le consultant de la police abandonna toute recherche de fuite se laissant enlever sans résistance.  
Le trajet lui semblait long. Il eut l'impression de faire un cauchemar bien qu'il était assez qu'il en fasse en vrai, vu le nombre d'heures minimes qu'il prenait pour son sommeil. John lui avait toujours conseillé de dormir au moins 7 heures par nuit, même si les nuits n'existaient qu'une fois par semaine. Sherlock pensait à John et ses réprimandes incessantes. Puis Mme Hudson qui lui avait demandé de faire attention aux personnes dans la rue. A Mycroft, qui s'inquiétait toujours. Que va-t-il se passer quand ils vont...Une main dans les poches de son manteau le fit tressaillir. On saisit son portable.  
"- Fameux le bijou, sourit le voleur.  
- Nan mais fait gaffe avec lui, Jacky, le réprimanda le conducteur, tu connais les ordres.  
- Je ne fais qu'écouter les ordres, rectifia-t-il, je prends son portable. n'est ce pas ?"  
Il caressa les cheveux bouclés du consultant qui fit un mouvement de dégagement. Puis il lui donna un coup de tête qui le fit hurler de douleur.  
"- Tocard ! Cracha le dénommé Jacky. Il donna un coup de poing sur la joue de Sherlock qui tomba à terre complètement. Il essaya de se relever, une main l'obligea à rester dans cette position.  
"- Hector, je lui donne de quoi le calmer, lança Jacky en tenant le détective.  
- Fait ce que tu dois faire, sans pour autant le frapper, répondit Hector, moi, je conduis, je peux pas intervenir."  
Sherlock sentit alors une aiguille dans son bras droit. Une substance traversa tout son corps créant un vertige et une baisse de la vue. On lui avait donné un somnifère. Il allait sombrer dans le sommeil. Un noir s'abattit alors sur ces paupières.


	2. Chapter 2 : Découverte

"- Monsieur, il est enfin arrivé, annonça Jacky.  
Il se trouvait dans un bureau médical spacieux. Un homme en blouse blanche assis en face de lui, écrivait tandis qu'il attendait une réponse. Cet homme avait des traits légèrement féminins et bien dessinés, une peau pâle, des paumettes lisses, un menton en V , de grands yeux verts et un nez fin. Ses cheveux bruns bouclaient très légèrement, voire ondulaient.  
"- Très bon travail, avez vous prévenu l'équipe..."médicale" ? Demanda-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot. Sa voix était harmonieuse, un peu trop même. D'un mélange de douceur et d'autorité, de charmes et de froideurs.  
- Oui, il s'occupe de lui.  
- Bien, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop..."amoché". Cela nuirait à notre projet.  
- Euh, nous avons essayé, répondit Jacky un peu craintif. Un regard noir se posa sur lui.  
"- sachez que si je trouve qu'il n'a été "suivi" correctement pendant les kilomètres qui ont séparé Londres et ici, je vous ferai virer...et vous offrirai le meilleur "adieu". Est ce clair ?  
- Oui, monsieur, déglutit-il avant de sortir.  
Décidément, ses employers n'avaient rien dans la tête. Ils étaient tous stupides. Enfin, son projet tant attendu allait bientot se réaliser. Un nouveau monde connaitra une nouvelle ère.  
Il se leva de son bureau et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire de joie et de victoire.

* * *

Sherlock ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver dans une pièce inconnue. Grise par les murs. Sans fenêtre, une porte surement bien fermé. Couché sur un matelas, il était toujours attaché les mains dans le dos. Des fourmis commençaient à envahir ses bras. Il tenta de se mettre assis. Il remarqua alors que on lui avait enlevé son manteau et déposé non loin de lui, au sol. Il se mordit les lèvres, frustré par le traitement que l'on adressait à son vêtement favori. Le problème n'était pas là. Que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi ? Rapidement, il fit le lien avec l'expérience "Race Supérieur". Pourquoi l'avaient-ils enlevés ?  
La porte émit un bruit de clé. Quelqu'un venait. Sherlock se colla au mur malgré son reste de sang froid. Il n'avait pas confiance en la suite et était sur que on ne le laissera aucun répit surtout si un certain Moriarty se cachait derrière tous ça, bien que dans le fond, il n'en était pas du tout convaincu.  
Trois individus en blouse blanches, masqués, entraient.  
"- Prenons le, dit l'un d'eux.  
- Que me voulez vous ? S'écria Sherlock lorsque on le toucha.  
- C'est pour le bien de l'humanité, M. Holmes."  
On lui administra alors une faible dose d'une drogue assez bien pour l'affaiblir et le porter hors de cette chambre.  
Sherlock eut un peu de mal à observer autour de lui. Il savait seulement qu'il se trouvait dans un ancien ou pas hôpital. Tout sentait le désaffectant. On le plaça dans une autre salle sur une chaise. Ses poignets furent cependant attachés aux bras de la chaise par des bandeaux en métal. Les individus en blancs sortirent le laissant seul.  
Non, il n'était pas seul. Un homme était avec lui. C'était en réalité, l'homme qui avait été prévenu par Jacky. Mais Sherlock ignorait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait déduire, c'est que cet homme était surement un médecin...Il réussit à trouver la force de relever la tête vers celui qui se tenait en face de lui.  
"- A qui ai-je l'honneur, souffla le détective en plissant des yeux car il ne voyait que le flou.  
- Je suis le professeur Presbury.  
En entendant ce nom, Sherlock tressaillit violemment. Il connaissait ce professeur. Que dans les journaux et les rumeurs à ce sujet. Il était à peine majeur quand il en avait entendu parler. Il savait que son frère avait été impliqué pour son arrestation très discrètement sans pour autant être assez connu des journaux. Puis n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Est ce que le professeur souhaitait se venger en l'enlevant ? Non, Mycroft ne l'a jamais vu. Et Sherlock était sur qu'il ignorait les membres de sa famille. De plus, Mycroft faisait toujours attention à ce que le secret de son nom soit garder.  
Sa vue devint de plus en plus net. Il rencontra les yeux verts de Presbury qui lui souriait de ses dents extrément blanches. Il fut frappé par le physique de cet homme. Il ne souvenait pas d'avoir vu dans les journaux un homme aussi jeune et d'une beauté presque froide.  
"- Vous n'êtes...pas le professeur Presbury, lança-t-il avec mépris.  
- Erreur, très cher monsieur Holmes. Je suis le professeur Presbury, celui qui avait été arrêté pour des expériences hors-la-loi envers les...humains.  
- Vous n'êtes pas ressemblant à l'homme que j'ai vu dans les journaux...  
- J'avais autrefois eu 40 ans, mais maintenant, j'ai l'air d'avoir 25 ans. Ma science, mes expériences, ma chirurgie m'ont abouti à cela."  
Il s'assit en face de Sherlock, l'air confortable, gardant son sourire charmeur.  
"- Comment ? Voulut savoir le détective ne sachant que dire d'autre.  
- Évidemment, vous ne savez rien de ce qui peut se passer dans le monde, dans d'autres pays, d'autres régions que votre Angleterre. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier, et vous ne serez pas privilégié par rapport aux autres.  
- Aux autres ? Tilta-t-il.  
- D'autres. Oui, de jeunes hommes élégants, aux qualités exceptionnelles. 3 jeunes hommes...affectés à mon service."  
Il appela avec un petit microphone des noms. la minute qui suivit, les trois hommes qui avaient emmené Sherlock dans la pièce, revinrent. Toujours avec leurs masques, seuls les yeux étaient visibles. Sherlock remarqua que leurs yeux étaient d'un bleu verdâtre.  
"- Voici ces trois jeunes hommes dont je vous ai parlé. Montrez à monsieur Holmes, ce que vous êtes devenu grâce à moi." Ordonna Presbury à leur attention.  
Les trois obéirent machinalement.  
Leurs visages n'avaient rien à voir avec Presbury, ni avec les gens ordinaires que Sherlock avait pu rencontrer au cours de sa vie. Non. C'était carrément des poupées en porcelaine. Leurs visages n'avaient presque rien d'humains. Figés tels des statues de marbres, ils se laissèrent observer par Sherlock qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'eux.  
Leurs traits étaient tous très bien déssinés, leurs nez bien fins, les yeux bien grands. Ils avaient un magnifique menton qui permettait une proportionnalité à leur visage, des oreilles ressemblant à ceux d'un elfe sans pointe au bout supérieur, des lèvres bien fines mais légèrement pulpeuses. Ils ne souriaient pas, leurs expressions étaient d'une neutralité incroyable. Sherlock remarqua que leurs cheveux étaient aussi bruns que ceux du professeur Presbury. Étrangement, on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient tous frères avec le Professeur Presbury.  
Mais quelques choses clochaient. Oui. Un élément n'allait pas avec ces caractéristiques faciales...Le corps. Leurs corps.  
"- Ce ne sont pas des jeunes hommes, murmura Sherlock, mais des hommes mures plus âgés."  
Le professeur Presbury l'entendit tout de même. Et se rapprocha du prisonnier.  
"- Vous êtes très fort. Je vois que mon choix portait sur vous était le bon.  
- Comment ? Comment avez vous fait ? Ce ne sont pas leurs vrais visages, ce ne sont que...qu'une sorte de chirurgies esthétiques, se choqua Sherlock.  
- Ce sont des expériences, des prototypes. Des personnes qui ont été à mon service depuis mon début de carrière. Des personnes qui ont changé leur apparence pour une autre.  
- Et que sont devenus vos trois jeunes hommes ?  
- Ils nous ont été bien utiles. Ils ont pu rendre l'Humain plus moderne, plus beau.  
- Que sont-ils devenus, coupa froidement Sherlock avec insistance, vous les avez tués ?  
- Ils sont morts parce qu'ils le devaient pour le "bien de l'Humanité"." Cracha le professeur.  
Encore ces mots. "Le bien de l'Humanité".  
"- Quand j'aurai fini mon expérience final, quand les derniers éléments de perfection auront été trouvés, une nouvelle race naitra. La Race Supérieur."  
Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Sherlock qui comprit maintenant ce que craignait les SDF. Devenir comme ces trois individus changés en poupées presque en robots.  
"- Les êtres humains vivront dans une jeunesse belle et éternelle. Ils seront magnifiques, forts, puissants, courageux.  
- Vous comptez les manipuler comme ceux-là qui ne savent que vous écoutez ? Vous croyez qu'ils accepteront une telle...chirurgie ?"  
A cette question, le professeur éclata de rire.  
"- Monsieur Holmes, vous êtes tellement intelligent. Je suis sur qu'ils accepteront car j'ai crée une pilule qui permet d'effacer tous éléments négatifs à mes idées. Je suis pratiquement leur cerveau. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne sont réservés qu'à mon personnel. Je ne compte pas vous le faire prendre. Non, je veux que vous gardiez toute votre tête. Votre esprit."


	3. Chapter 3 : Expérience glaciale

Sherlock avait froid. Terriblement froid. Des gouttes d'eau glacés, glissaient encore sur sa peau pâle; Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient mouillés. Ses mains viraient entre le bleu et le violet. Il crut qu'il était devenu un glaçon humain. Ses dents claquaient, ses yeux ne pouvaient se fermer. Son manteau qu'il avait prit avec effort était reposé sur lui tel une couverture. Dans sa petite chambre grise, il s'était couché sur le matelas.  
Voilà trois jours qu'il est ici et jamais il n'avait connu pire torture. Pas une torture. Expérience comme le disait si bien le professeur Presbury. Pour connaitre sa résistance au fouet, à la batte et à l'eau glacée.  
Il avait été battu avec violence. Pendant ses trois jours, pendant trois heures, on venait le battre soit au fouet, soit à la batte. Le fouet ne faisait qu'arracher sa peau formant des cicatrices plus ou moins larges. On avait prit le soin d'enlever sa chemise pour permettre une meilleure expérience. Les coups étaient rapides selon le relayer. Sherlock ne criait qu'au bout de 158 coups, notés par les assistants du professeur. Parfois, son cri ne venait que vers les 50 coups. On jugeait qu'il était faible à ces moments là. La batte était bien autre chose. Elle ne formait que des hématomes plus ou moins grosses. Sherlock n'en avait le droit que 10 minutes toutes les 8 heures. Il était rare qu'il supplie. En fait, il ne priait jamais d'arrêter les coups, à la grande surprise des batteurs. Il criait, hurlait voire laissait quelques larmes tomber, mais jamais on n'avait entendu de paroles de sa part.

Ce qui satisfaisait le professeur Presbury. Car ces anciens jeunes hommes avaient tous fait des supplications. Puis ce dernier décidait alors de passer à l'étape suivante. Plus tot que ces derniers cobayes-humains, une première pour son équipe qui avait l'habitude que le professeur prenne son temps. "L'expérience de l'aquarium". expérience qui avait couté la vie de l'un des trois jeunes hommes. L'équipe se souvenait bien : "Mort de froid" avait été le diagnostic avec pour conclusion que l'homme avait un corps ayant une température basse. Cette fois-ci, le professeur espérait que Sherlock passerait à cette étape.  
On l'avait donc attaché dans un grand aquarium. Puis on lui avait donné un masque à oxygène relié à un tuyau. L'aquarium qui était vide au début avait été ensuite remplie à la suite. Ce masque lui permettait de respirer et de ne pas se noyer. Dès le début, Sherlock savait que on allait le laisser dans de l'eau mais il ignorait la température. Quand il entendit le signal à travers les murs de verre vitrés, d'autres tuyaux apparurent sur quatre murs laissant l'eau se répandre. Dès la première goutte qui l'avait touché, il comprit que la toilette n'était pas le but. L'eau était froide. Beaucoup plus que ce que pouvait donner le robinet de son appartement, aussi froide que la tamise, peut-être même de la manche. L'eau était monté au fur et à mesure. Très rapidement. Lorsqu'il avait atteint les cuisses de Sherlock, ses pieds étaient devenus violets et son corps n'arrêtaient de trembler. Arrivé au cou, il ne sentait plus ses mains ni les autres membres qui nageaient dans ce liquide glacial. Il avait essayé d'oublier la douleur du froid, de mordre ses lèvres pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler, mais la douleur était trop forte pour lui. Dix minutes après le début de "l'expérience", son corps entier se trouvait complètement dans l'eau et il ne voyait plus rien à cause de l'environnement aquatique, il fut même obligé de fermer les yeux. Il souhaitait de toute son âme de sortir d'ici. Il se demanda même si les murs allaient supporter assez longtemps l'eau glacé. Il eut l'impression d'avoir perdu ses membres, d'avoir été emputé. Même son cerveau lui semblait froid. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide, ses dents claquaient dans le masque à oxygène si forts qu'il l'entendait malgré le milieu aquatique. Il avait mal partout, il eut l'impression de bruler.  
Seul dans sa chambre, il se remémorait ses derniers heures de torture glaciale. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un froid si immense. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà eu froid lors de ses escapades nocturnes ou quand il fuyait son frère et oubliait en même temps son manteau. Il avait beau se serrer fort dans son long manteau, cela ne le réchauffait guère. Son vêtement lui donnait une odeur de Baker Street qui lui rajouta une torture morale en plus de physique. Des larmes coulèrent tout à coup de ses yeux. En trois jours, il n'avait même pas pu garder son sang-froid, ses sentiments. En à peine trois jours, il ressentait de la nostalgie, du regret et des remords. Baker Street le manquait, son ami John le manquait, son frère le manquait, sa logeuse la manquait. Il aurait aimé se retrouver dans son chez-lui, dans son fauteuil à résoudre n'importe quel énigme. Est ce que était-il porté disparu ? Est ce que John s'en inquiétait ? Bien qu'il savait que cela risquerait de durer longtemps, de remarquer sa disparition car il lui arrivait de partir pendant une semaine sans rien dire et de revenir ensuite. Non. Il avait été si stupide d'avoir fait cela. D'être si solitaire, si égoiste.  
Un bruit se fit entendre, on venait le voir. Il eut la force de se rasseoir et de se coller dans le coin du mur, malgré le tremblement qui parcourait toujours son corps.  
Un homme sans bouche, borne, tenait à la main une batte...électrique. Il s'approcha doucement de Sherlock qui se resserra de plus en plus en comprenant ce qu'il allait subir. Il lui enleva le manteau et le prit par le col pour le jeter sur le mur opposé. Le détective eut du mal à se remettre dans une bonne position.  
"- Non, murmura-t-il, ne...faites pas ça..." Ses dents claquaient. Il eut à peine du mal à se faire entendre même si il savait que on allait jamais lui répondre. Le bout de la batte s'approcha de lui de plus en plus.  
Un filet brève électrique le toucha rapidement. Il cria.


	4. Chapter 4 : Encore des expériences

"- Bien, monsieur Holmes, vos premiers tests étaient brillants !"  
Un compliment de la part du professeur Presbury étonnèrent l'équipe réunie. Autour d'une chaise centrale, tous les yeux des 7 blouses blanches se posèrent sur l'homme au cheveux bouclés attachés par les mains. Sa tête pendait légèrement vers la gauche montrant sa fatigue. La lueur qui avait autrefois brillé dans ses yeux bleu-verts avaient totalement disparu. Son regard n'était que flegmatique, neutre, sans direction.  
Seul le professeur Presbury bougeait.  
"- Monsieur Holmes, vous êtes cependant le seul qui est réussit le test d'Entrée avec succès.  
- Je...n'ai...jamais demandé...à faire ce...test. Réussit Sherlock à dire avec énorme effort.  
Les 7 personnes s'agitèrent tout à coup comme choqués de son intervention orale. Presbury sourit de ses dents blanches, impressionné par l'endurance de son prisonnier. Il éclata de rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock.  
"- Il se trouve que vous avez été le bon élément pour moi.  
- Monsieur Presbury, si je peux me permettre, intervint une voix féminine, ne croyez vous pas qu'il risquerait d'en mourir si on ne lui laisse pas...une pause."  
Cette femme ressemblait à une poupée chinoise en porcelaine. Elle était cependant brune et bouclée, et avait des yeux aussi bleus que ses 6 autres compagnons. Bref, elle leur ressemblait mais avec un air plus féminin, trop féminin. Sherlock ne l'avait qu'une fois lors de l'expérience de l'aquarium.  
"- Les expériences ne peuvent attendre, si il n'est pas compatible avec ce que j'attends, alors il peut mourir, il doit mourir, répondit sèchement le professeur. Puis il sourit tendrement et ajouta plus gaiement :  
"- Mais il réussit jusqu'aujourd'hui. Il ne risquera rien.  
- Il se trouve que son corps est de plus en plus faible, surtout avec la nourriture que vous lui donnait, semblait insister la jeune femme, en un mois, son poids a baissé de 10 kilos, il ne survivra pas avec un régime comme celui-là."  
Le professeur lui décocha un regard noir qui lui fit baisser la tête. Puis il se tourna vers Sherlock avec le même regard.  
"- Faible, vous dites ? Vous avez dit faible ?"  
Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil vers celle qui avait essayé de le défendre. Il vit de la peur dans son regard. Une main le prit par les cheveux tout à coup, le forçant à diriger son regard vers celui qui l'avait attrapé. On le jeta brusquement à terre, et se retrouva étalé au pied de Presbury.  
"- Faible vous dites ? répéta-t-il, nous allons voir."  
Sherlock ignorait ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il entendit que le prof. Presbury fouillait dans ses poches.  
"- Non !" Cria la voix de la femme.  
Une piqure violente dans le cou, lui lâcha un hurlement de douleur.  
"- Étape numéro 2, l'expérience numéro 1 de la drogue Brutale."Annonça Presbury.  
Il ressentait le muscle de ses jambes, de ses bras lui brulaient, s'écartant. Il eut l'impression que tout son corps souhaitait grandir, que ces cellules s'agitèrent de toutes parts de son corps faible. Son foie, son estomac et ses poumons lui piquaient. Il ressentait une violente envie de vomir. Ses yeux tournoyaient trop rapidement. Il voyait que du flou, des traces noirs, lignes souples. Couché au sol, il se tortillait de ces douleurs du surement à cette drogue. Il cria, hurla, pleura de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait déjà connu la cocaine, un bon stimulant mais jamais une telle drogue. Il entendit un sifflement aigu dans ses oreilles. Du sang apparut dans sa gorge. Percevant ce gout immonde de son liquide sanguin, il se plaça sur le ventre de telle sorte qu'il put cracher le liquide rouge. Mais cela n'en finissait plus. En plus, des douleurs musculaires, des organismes, il vomissait du sang. Avait-il fait une émoragie interne ? Non. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Serait ce du poison ?  
"- Arrêtez cela, professeur ! Il n'est pas encore prêt !"  
Ce n'était pas la voix de la femme, mais d'un autre homme. Un des trois hommes qui avait "accueilli" Sherlock le premier jour. Le détective agonisant perçut sa voix mais plus faiblement. Car il venait de perdre à nouveau conscience.

Le plafond de sa chambre grise et morne l'accueillit. Il clignota des yeux pour s'y habituer car ses yeux lui piquaient. Son manteau était réposé. Un bol de bouillon de riz l'attendait devant la porte. Curieusement, un morceau de pain avait été posé à coté. Normalement, il n'avait le droit que d'un bol de bouillon par jour. Trop faible pour se lever, il abandonna à aller les chercher même si son ventre criait famine. Des fourmis lui parcoururent le corps, et un mal de tête léger le fit grimacer.  
Il avait maigri énormément. Il était sur que la jeune femme avait légèrement diminué sa perte de poids pour ne pas "vexer" le professeur, de peur qu'il soit tuer pour "trop faible consistance".  
Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il était ici. Aucune nouvelle qui aurait pu lui permettre de savoir si on était à sa recherche. Surtout que son portable est entre les mains de ses bandits et qu'ils peuvent envoyer des textos à John pour dire qu'il va bien et que ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Detestant d'être couché trop longtemps, il réussit à s'asseoir et reposa son dos sur le mur de son matelas. Il ouvrit sa chemise violette presque en lambeaux au dos. La vision de son corps l'horrifia lui-même. Certes, jamais il ne s'était regardé entièrement sur un miroir mais ce qu'il vit l'effraya. Son torse était parsemé d'hématomes bleus et violettes aussi grosses les unes que les autres, de la taille d'une main. De fines lignes rouges de sangs séchés enguirlandaient son haut du corps. Des cercles rouges s'ajoutaient à ce décor corporel macabre. Ces cercles rouges étaient les souvenirs des électrodes. De petits points rouges ornaient quelques parties de son corps, signes de nombreuses piqûres de drogues ou autres dont il ignorait la consistance.  
Ses propres doigts tremblaient quand il fleura sa peau meurtrie. Il ne pouvait y croire.  
Son ventre grondait de plus en plus fort. Il avait faim. Même si il avait été habitué à se priver de nourritures pendant 3 jours, le corps humain avait des limites. Son plat journalier se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas la force de faire un ou deux pas. Depuis quelques temps, on le venait le chercher, faire sa toilette, s'habiller même si il gardait toujours les mêmes vêtements, et on lui déposait le repas en face de lui. Là, à cause de "cette expérience" qui avait précédé son réveil, on avait été contraint de lui déposer son repas devant la porte.  
Il ne voulait pas bouger d'ici. Non. Il n'allait pas ramper comme un animal vers sa nourriture. Trop faible, trop lourd, trop déprimé, trop désespéré. Il valait mieux qu'il meurt comme tous les autres hommes-cobayes. Pourquoi est-ce lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi ?  
"- Tu es le garçon le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu" Disait sa mère quand il avait eu 16 ans.  
"Sherlock, charmant comme vous êtes, je suis sure que vous aurez fait un bon mannequin, avait dit son professeur d'escrime.  
"Vous avez été nommé comme étant le plus élégant et charmant élève de l'école, avait annoncé le directeur lors d'une fête de l'établissement.  
Parce qu'il était beau, physiquement, que Presbury l'avait choisi. Non, non,non. Il était laid. Il l'avait toujours pensé. Si seulement son frère était là. Si seulement John avait découvert sa disparition. Si seulement Lestrade pouvait fouiller tous recoins de l'Angleterre pour le retrouver. Il voulait tellement retrouver sa chambre, son appartement, sa cheminée, son crane , son violon; Même revoir Moriarty l'aurait comblé de bonheur. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Que sera la suite de ces immondes et cruels expériences ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Irene Adler

"- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue ! Mes chers amis, nous voici réunis pour notre cercle en ce jour."  
Grande était la salle. De marbre étaient les murs. Des quarantaines d'hommes et de femmes avaient été rassemblé dans un amphithéâtre intérieur. On aurait pu dire que le parlement avait été réuni. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'hommes politiques. Tous se ressemblaient physiquement, sauf mis à part les traits de leur visages. Tous avaient plus ou moins des cheveux bruns ou blond, bouclés. Des yeux soit bleus, soit verts ou bien les deux à la fois. Tous étaient en blouses, soit noirs, soit blanches. Sur la scène, quatre colonnes se tenaient autour du professeur Presbury. Un peu derrière lui, une cage assez grande pour un lion recouvert d'un drap avait été placé.  
"- aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes réunis pour fêter l'évènement de notre nouvelle ère. D'une nouvelle race. Une race Supérieur, plus puissante, plus forte, plus intelligente que les autres êtres humains. Certains d'entre vous ont pu profiter de ces avantages. D'autres ont du faire un choix pour obtenir ses talents. Mais aujourd'hui, notre nouvelle race a trouvé sa première cellule. Elle a trouvé un "géniteur". Grâce à ses cellules, nous vivrons dans la jeunesse éternelle. Oui, j'ai trouvé enfin l'être qui détient ses fabuleux dons."  
Il fit signe à deux hommes qui lui rapprochèrent la cage. Il retira théâtralement le drap. Des murmures s'échappèrent de l'amphithéâtre.  
"- Voici...Sherlock Holmes !"  
Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête dans les bras, il n'osa pas lever les yeux sur ceux qui l'observaient maintenant. Toujours habillés de sa chemise violette et de son pantalon, pieds nus, il se sentait vulnérable. De toutes façons, il avait toujours été depuis qu'il avait été enlevé. On l'obligea à sortir de sa cage et on le plaça entre les quatre colonnes avec qui on l'attacha avec des chaines. Puis, trop fébrile des jambes, il ne parvint pas à rester debout surtout avec des chaines en fer disposées à ses pieds et à ses mains. Il tomba à genoux. Autour de lui, on commençait à se déplacer.  
"- Lui ? Le détective ? j'avais entendu parler de son intelligence.  
- Celui qui fourre son nez dans les affaires des autres ?  
- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il peut...créer une nouvelle race ?"  
Le professeur fit signe de la main de se taire.  
"- Il nous donnera les moyens bons pour notre race...mais il me semble que vous pouviez vous amuser de sa présence. Je vous promets que vous serez étonné de sa résistance."  
Le corps de Sherlock se tendit brusquement. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. A peine eut-il frôlé cette pensée que un coup de fouet le frappa sur le dos. On riait autour de lui de son son sourd. Il n'avait même pas lâcher un gémissement. On continua jusqu'à que on entendisse le son de sa voix. Plus on le fouetta plus on riait. Des hommes se permirent de lui infliger des coups de pieds dans les côtes ou dans les jambes. On lui tira les cheveux sans pour autant les arracher. Des femmes lui griffèrent au visage "juste pour voir comment ça fait de griffer un joli petit minois".  
"- Vos méthodes sont lamentables, lança tout à coup une jeune femme.  
Sur-ceux, un silence monta. La femme qui avait parlé se trouvait encore sur les bancs. Elle avait observé la scène. Elle était différente. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une coiffure assez rare, et ses yeux étaient bleus-gris. Elle portait une petit robe blanche. Ses lèvres rouges esquissaient un sourire froid.  
"- Je reconnais en là, la célèbre dominatrice du royaume Uni, approuva Presbury.  
- Vous êtes flatteur. Mais je ne suis venue que de passage, j'ai des choses importantes à faire en Bohème. Vous avez dit , Sherlock Holmes ?  
- Oui, voyez vous même."  
Par respect pour elle, on la laissa passer en créant un chemin qui menait à lui. Sherlock eut du mal à regarder la femme dans les yeux. Couché sur le dos, il était dans une position inconfortable où au moindre mouvement il risquait de lâcher un cri de douleur. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la jeune femme qui s'abaissait vers lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et la joue puis doucement, le remit sur le dos.  
Si John avait été là, il l'aurait trouvé plutôt joli à regarder, ne put s'empêcher de penser le détective malgré l'état d'infériorité. Puis elle inspecta ses lèvres tout en les fleurant tendrement. C'était plutôt agréable.  
"- Voilà, un prototype exceptionnel, remarqua-t-elle en continuant ses gestes doucereux. Les yeux du prisonnier la frappa énormément, elle n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux tellement ils étaient profonds. Plus elle l'analysa plus elle eut pitié de lui. Elle avait autrefois eu à battre des hommes mais jamais avec autant de violences, jamais avec des objets de tortures. Jamais sans raison. Un sentiment de honte et de dégout envers ceux qui l'entouraient en ce moment l'envahit. Elle se rendit compte qu'en à peine quelques minutes, cet homme qui gisait au sol lui avait fait voir un autre monde. Elle regrettait peut-être d'être venu. Cet homme ne méritait pas de mourir. Surtout pas Sherlock Holmes. Le détective consultant.  
Elle voulut ensuite se lever mais la main de Sherlock attrapa son poignet.  
"- Je...qui...Je vous ai déjà vu...souffla-t-il dans un murmura inaudible,...s'il vous plait...je voudrais que..."  
Jamais sa phrase se termina. Malgré sa tonalité, la jeune femme avait très bien entendu. On prit le pauvre homme par les épaules, on le replaça dans sa cage. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Presbury qui l'observait d'un air douteux. Puis son regard se reporta vers celui qui lui avait parlé.  
"- Vous êtes prêts à sacrifier la plus belle créature qu'il existe sur terre, professeur, pensez à ce que vous faites, lui dit-elle quand elle se trouva à sa hauteur.  
- Vous me paraissez intéresser par lui, mademoiselle Adler, s'étonna-t-il.  
- Qu'allez vous faire de lui ?  
- Je vais créer une nouvelle race à partir de lui. Je vous les ai déjà dit. Maintenant, il est temps que notre cercle se retire. Mlle Adler, bonne journée."  
L'amphithéâtre se vida. La cage fut emmené avec le prisonnier. Dans quelques jours, ils reviendront pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ce qu'ils avaient espéré.  
Irene Adler se précipita chez elle à Londres. Tenant en main son portable. Elle tenait de quoi tenir le gouvernement dans ses griffes.  
"- Kate ! Cria-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.  
Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux vint à elle.  
"- Que vous voulez vous ?  
- J'ai des photos qui pourront me servir, quand dis-tu ?  
- Des photos ?  
- De Sherlock Holmes, continua-t-elle en pianotant sur son portable, de très jolies photos...Mycroft Holmes n'aura qu'à bien se tenir."  
Sur son portable, effectivement, elle admirait les clichés qu'elle avait prit en toutes discrétions : le corps de Sherlock, l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir...allait faire tomber tout le pays si elle n'a pas ce qu'elle voulait. Cependant, malgré cette avenir incertain encore, les yeux du jeune homme la hantèrent. Que voulez-t-elle dans le fond ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Ailleurs et ici

"- Nous n'avons encore rien trouvé sur la disparition de M. Sherlock Holmes, nous faisons de notre mieux pour le retrouver vivant...ou mort."  
Lestrade répondait au question des journalistes de presse ou télévisée. Sally était à ses cotés comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, aucun texto n'allait déranger cette conférence de presse. Aucun.  
"- Monsieur, pensez vous que M. Holmes soit mort ? Demanda un journaliste.  
Greg craignait ce question. Il inspira fortement et lâcha :  
"- c'est une hypothèse à ne pas éliminer, je le crains.  
- a maintenant disparu depuis trois mois, avez vous des indices qui confirmeraient une chance de vie de ?  
- Eh bien, nous savons que c'est un homme intelligent qui ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vivre et donner son avis...  
- Ce ne sont pas des indices, inspecteur, des indices fiables...  
- Écoutez, vous voulez que je vous dise qu'il est mort ? C'est ça ? Comme ça vous avez la Une de vos journaux : "Sherlock Holmes est mort" ?  
- Je pense que nous allons nous diriger vers une autre question, intervint Sally voyant que son supérieur allait se mettre en colère.  
- Sa mort est donc dans les premiers hypothèses de votre enquête ? Continua le même journaliste ignorant totalement Sally.  
- Je...peux vous confirmer que sa mort se trouve dans les derniers de notre liste. Tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé d'indices sur lui, nous ne pouvons rien dire.  
- Mais vous que pensez vous ?  
- Je pense que Sherlock Holmes est toujours en vie."  
Des murmures s'élevèrent tout à coup comme si la réplique de Greg était une révélation et un bon scoop pour leur sujet.  
"- avez vous chercher la possibilité d'un exil de la part de ? Interrogea une femme.  
- nous y avons creusé. Il se trouve d'après des personnes très bien informés que, non, Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais quitté le pays.  
- Nous n'avons entendu parlé que des "amis" de M. Holmes, mais aucun parent ne semble s'inquiétait à son sujet, engagea un autre journaliste, croyez vous que l'un de membres de sa famille soit responsable de sa disparition ?  
- Non. Si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parlé c'est tout simplement parce que on veut garder leur anonymat...au cas où on voudrait un échange..."  
Sa réponse eut encore de l'effet. Il regretta aussitot. Il ne voulait surtout pas retrouver dans les journaux du lendemain "Sherlock Holmes : l'Otage". Cette fois-ci, c'était pratiquement une étable, des voix résonnaient dans la salle, on criait presque, en plus de Sally qui demandait le calme. Greg, fatigué, n'avait plus la force de se lever et d'aider Sally pour le silence. Un texto le fit sursauter malgré le bruit qui régnait.  
Vous avez besoin de repos, Lestrade, ne vous laissez pas aller avec ces idiots. MH  
Greg grimaça. Si Sherlock était cassant, Mycroft était agaçant. Non pas parce qu'il lui conseille mais parce que en réalité, Greg savait très bien que le texto était un prétexte pour interrompre la conférence et retrouvait l'ainé des Holmes, dans son bureau. Mais il n'avait pas à lui en vouloir. Depuis, la disparition de Sherlock, Mycroft lui demandait toujours des nouvelles de son enquête, même lui s'y était mis. Même avec un cerveau comme Mycroft, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Tout semblait croire que Sherlock s'était volatilisé dans la nature.  
Avec mure réflexion, Lestrade interrompit finalement la conférence au grand malheur des journalistes qui continuaient à lui poser des questions tandis qu'il s'en allait.  
"- Cela devait durer plus longtemps, Lestrade." Lui reprocha Sally.  
- Écoutez, je suis fatigué, inquiet, angoissé et complètement...épuisé. Sally, si vous pouvez me laisser aussi tranquille.  
- Vous ne devez pas trop forcé. Ce n'est qu'une simple et banale disparition comme les précédentes...  
- Non, cassa-t-il froidement, c'est la disparition d'un être qui peut changer une situation en un claquement de doigts; C'est Sherlock Holmes. Il n'a rien d'ordinaire.  
- C'est pour ça que vous vous donnez à fond dans cette enquête ?  
- Je fais ce qu'il aurait fait pour moi...  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous en savez ?  
- Moi, au moins, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir comme vous l'avez fait la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu..."

* * *

"- Votre corps est beaucoup plus fort que je le pensais en plus de votre moral. Vous êtes finalement un bon policier, Lestrade."  
Mycroft Holmes semblait avoir perdu toute de sa splendeur de politicien, enfin presque. Ses habits étaient toujours propres, toujours soignés, changés tous les jours. Il avait même maigri. Pourtant, son visage était devenu deplus en plus pâle. Ses yeux de lynx avaient perdu son éclat d'autrefois.  
"- Merci...je ne pense pas que je suis le sujet de ma venue...  
- Effectivement, non. J'ai trouvé quelques indices qui permettraient de le retrouver..  
- Comment ?  
- J'ai essayé de tracer le chemin qu'avait suivi cette nuit Sherlock. Il se trouve que certaines caméras l'ont détecté près des installations des "gens de la rue".  
- Nous les avons interrogé...  
- Oui, je sais mais pas plus loin. Vous êtes contenté de "quand l'avez vous pour la première fois? " et de "est ce que vous l'aidez souvent ?". Vous n'avez pas prit en compte "pourquoi était-il avec vous ?"  
- Ils avaient répondu que c'était pour lui donner des nouvelles...de ce qui se passait à Londres, quoique de plus important ?  
- C'est au contraire la chose la plus importante ! S'exclama Mycroft, quelles étaient les nouvelles ?  
- Je...ne suis pas allé...plus loin, bredouilla Greg honteux.  
- Ils ont parlé "d'enlèvements probables", pour une expérience "la race supérieure".  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est surement ça qui a obligé Sherlock à venir à Scotland Yard ensuite.  
- Vous en êtes sur ? Je pensais tout simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il souhaitait une affaire...Merde, et je n'étais même pas là. Si seulement, j'avais été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
- Le passé est révolu, on ne peut pas retourner en arrière...si Sherlock avait tenté de vous en parler, c'est surement parce qu'il doutait. Sinon, il aurait tout laché à Donovan, si ce qu'il pensait était confirmé.  
- Donc il doutait...mais de quoi ?  
- Le mot "enlèvement" revenait souvent de la bouche des SDF quand ils m'ont parlé de leur dernière conversation. Ils craignaient d'être enlevé pour cet expérience qui est crainte. Probablement parce qu'elle fait penser à ce qui était arrivé aux Juifs lors de la deuxième guerre Mondiale, les allemands utilisaient des cobayes humains...  
- Ce genre de pratique est totalement interdit par la loi et très réprimé ! Scandilisa Greg horrifié.  
- Il existe en ce monde des organisations criminelles toujours libres, rétorqua Mycroft, pourquoi n'existeraient pas des organisations secrets néo-nazis ? J'ai cherché dans les archives de la police national du Royaume-Uni...ne faites pas cette tête, je suis considéré comme le gouvernement m'introduire dans ce genre de fichiers est un jeu d'enfant...il y a eu des récentes disparitions ces dernières années. Des jeunes hommes. De même âge que mon frère."  
Il tendit alors des photos de ces disparus à l'inspecteur qui faillit s'étouffer en les regardant. Tous avaient pratiquement le même caractéristique que Sherlock. Cheveux bouclés bruns, yeux soit verts soit bleus, un visage fin, un teint pâle. A vrai dire, ils étaient bien beau à regarder. Même si aucun ne se ressemblaient vraiment.  
"- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Souffla-t-il.  
- tous ont fait de hautes études, brillantes, l'un était devenu avocat, un autre architecte et le dernier, un professeur en archéologie. Leur QI est aussi élevé que celui d'Einstein mais guère aussi elevé que mon frère..  
- Vous voulez dire que on a enlevé Sherlock...comme on a enlevé ces trois hommes ?  
- Oui, probablement. Pour la "Race Supérieur". Il faut trouver cette organisation, la dissoudre, la bruler, la détruire...Et nous pourrons retrouver Sherlock.  
- Ces trois hommes ont disparu tous à Londres ?  
- Non. Dans trois villes différentes : Cardiff, Edimbourg et Dublin. Ce qui ne nous permet pas de localiser le quartier de ce groupe hors la loi. J'ai une petite idée à propos de l'arrière plan de la scène mais il faudra que vous alliez vous même me confirmer mes pensées.  
- quelle idée ?  
- celui d'une ancienne affaire. Je n'en suis pas sur. J'en ai fait partie pendant un moment. C'est l'affaire Presbury. Je n'ai malheuresement pas tous les dossiers qui concernent ce sujet mais Scotland Yard doit avoir le dossier complet.  
- Très bien, j'irai voir. Vous croyez que cela peut nous conduire jusqu'à lui ?  
- Peut-être que oui."  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Greg n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des trois visages disparus. Il ne souvenait même plus à quoi ressembler le détective. Il n'avait jamais pensé à observer attentivement Sherlock.  
"- vous avez prévenu, John ?  
- Oui, je lui en ai parlé sauf de l'affaire Presbury. Je n'en suis pas certain car la plupart des accusés ont disparu, donc la piste est plutot faible.  
- Ah, j'irai lui en parler si je trouve quelque chose."  
L'homme du gouvernement soupira. Greg constata que ce dernier devait se fatiguer encore plus que lui. Il savait que le frère ainé des Holmes se battait pour retrouver son cadet et qu'il risquait en plus sa santé que son travail. Ces derniers temps, il voyait plus Mycroft sur l'enquête de la disparition qu'en voyage d'affaire.

* * *

John avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose mais le visage de Sherlock revenait toujours et encore. Il devait normalement ne pas s'inquiéter. Après tout c'est Sherlock Holmes, il s'en sort toujours. C'est un génie, un surdoué, un être exceptionel, rien ne peut lui arriver. Mais c'est un humain avant tout.  
"- John ?"  
Le médecin sursauta. Greg était debout devant lui, près de la porte du salon.  
"- Greg ! Je suis désolé, je suis un peu déboussolé en ce moment. J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête des fois..."  
Il invita son ami à s'asseoir et lui proposa un café et de quoi grignoter.  
"- Je ne suis pas venu pour le thé...avoua Lestrade.  
- A propos de Sherlock ?  
- Oui.  
- Mycroft vous a parlé de...  
- Avant de venir vous voir, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur ces soi-disant rumeurs qui courent. Il se trouve que effectivement, Mycroft avait raison. J'ai cherché dans les archives pour voir si il y avait eu autrefois des cas comme celui-ci; Et j'y ai trouvé une affaire qui avait fait polémique, il y a une dizaine d'année de cela même plus. L'affaire Presbury.  
- Presbury ? L'homme arrêtait pour utilisation de cobayes humains vivants ?  
- C'est cela. On disait qu'il est mort, suicidé, d'autres disent qu'il sait infliger ses propres expériences sur lui. enfin, on l'a plus revu. Mais personne ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé."  
John resta silencieux. Est ce que Sherlock allait subir lui aussi des expériences de ce genre. Certes, il avait vu son ami en pratiquer sur des corps humains...morts.  
"- Et si on se trompait ? Si ce n'était pas ça la cause de son enlèvement...murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
- Mycroft a donné des preuves assez suffisantes pour nous diriger vers cet hypothèse, défendit Lestrade.  
John ne savait que penser. Son ami lui manquait.  
"- C'est ma faute. Si j'étais rentré plus tot, on ne l'aurait pas enlevé. Il sera là, ici à nous réprimander pour notre idiotie...dit-il la gorge serrée.  
- Non, s'exclama Greg, il ne faut pas dire cela. Ce n'est la faute de personne encore moins de vous, John. Je suis sur que Sherlock ne vous en voudra pas  
- Et si il revient traumatisé ? Si il perd la raison ? S'écria John se levant d'un bon submergé par la colère.  
- Sherlock n'est pas un homme stupide. Il n'est pas aussi faible qu'on le croit.  
- Il est humain avant tout. Si il a été enlevé, il ne reviendra pas sans dommages.  
- Ecoutez John, je pense que nous avons tous besoins de souffler un peu. Je sais que le temps presse et que plus les jours passent, plus les chances de le retrouver son minimes...mais il ne faut que se tuer à la tache. Mes hommes travaillent sur ces pistes éventuelles. Soufflez un peu John. La terre tourne toujours;"  
Greg avait raison. John ne dormait pratiquement jamais la nuit et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sherlock où qu'il aille. Il avait même rompu avec Sarah tellement ses pensées étaient occupés à l'enlèvement de Sherlock.  
"- C'est vrai, je suis désolé...soupira-t-il en se frottant ses yeux fatigués.  
- Mycroft est aussi épuisé, je crois que nous sommes tous à bout, ria doucement Greg.  
Tout à coup, les lumières clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre définitivement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Même les lampadaires de dehors n'émettaient aucune lumière.  
"- Que se passe-t-il ? Une panne de courant ? Se demanda John.  
- Dans tout Londres ? Lança Greg en regardant par la fenêtre.  
Effectivement, le noir régnait sur toute la rue et sur les bâtiments d'en face qui était allumé la minute qui précédait. John sortit alors son portable pour s'éclairer un peu plus.  
"- Greg, mon portable ne fonctionne plus.  
- Le mien, non plus."  
Mme Hudson les rejoignit pour leur faire par de son inquiétude. Eux-même lui dirent qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Des gens commençaient à sortir de chez eux en regardant le ciel. Greg et John firent de même.  
Ce qu'ils virent dans le ciel, les laissèrent sans voix. On pouvait voir des nuages noirs qui se réunissaient un seul point vers le nord de Londres, peut-être à 40 kilomètres. Des petits éclairs en sortaient faiblement.  
"- La météo ne disait pas qu'il y aurait un orage...se rappela John.  
Pendant quelques minutes, Londres dans le noir complet, observa cet étrange phénomène. Les nuages tournaient, formant presque un cyclone bien que aucun vent ne soufflait. La police venait auprès des gens en leur disant de rentrer chez eux. Mais personne n'en avait envie. Il n'y avait pour l'instant rien qui pouvait dire qu'il y avait un danger quelconque.  
"- Greg, que se passe-t-il ? Souffla John qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le ciel nuageux.  
Puis tout se passa très vite. Un éclair descendit du milieu des nuages qui tournaient frappant le sol. La terre trembla alors. Telle un séisme. Des cris de panique se firent entendre, des pleurs. L'éclair resta pendant quelques minutes immobiles laissant à Londres la seule et unique lumière qui lui restait. Greg et John , dont leurs esprits avaient été suffisamment entrainés pour n'importe quelle situation, ne cillaient pas et tentèrent eux-même de calmer Baker Street. Cela ne dura que cinq minutes. Quand enfin, le tremblement de terre s'arrêta, l'éclair disparut, les nuages se dispersèrent alors lentement.

* * *

_Laissez moi ! Laissez moi sortir !_  
_Il allait mourir c'est ça. Non ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça ! Il a si mal. Si froid. Sa tête est si lourde. Ses yeux presque aveugles. Son corps était endolori. Ses vêtements totalement déchirés. Ses cheveux mouillés._  
_Il voulait sortir de cette cabine. Il tenta de frapper l'endroit pas lequel il était entré bien que il ne s'en souvenait plus. Des aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, partout. Sur son visage, sur son corps, même près de ses yeux._  
_"J'ai mal. J'ai trop mal. Mon corps ne me réponds plus, je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je les déteste. Je le déteste. Qu'il soit tous maudits. Qu'ils aillent mourir en enfer. Qu'ils crèvent tous ! Lui et sa bande ! Je les déteste ! Je les hais ! Qu'ils meurent dans la souffrance ! Maudits soient-ils ! Qu'ils aillent pourrir en enfer ! Qu'ils meurent tous ! Je les hais ! Je les déteste ! Ils m'ont fait du mal ! Ils m'ont détruit mais jamais ils ne détruiront mon esprit ! Mon esprit est encore assez fort pour les haïr tous, pour les tuer ! Mourrez dans la douleur, la perte ! Mourrez ! Soyez tous maudits ! Presbury, je te hais ! Tu n'en sortiras pas vivant ! MEURS !"_  
_Son corps, ses yeux, ses organes, son cœur ne lui répondaient plus cette fois-ci. Il se sentit glisser le long de la paroi. Léger comme une plume. Ses vêtements abimés semblaient même flotter autour de lui. Il allait mourir ? Il n'en savait rien...peut-être que oui, ou non. Une autre vie l'attendait surement..._


	7. Chapter 7 : Bedroom, death and child

Greg aurait aimé n'avoir jamais été inspecteur de police. Si c'était pour se rendre sur les lieux où la foudre avait frappé, on aurait mieux fait de se contenter des pompiers. Sally essaya de lui remonter la morale à coté de lui, sur le siège passager.  
"- Ordre d'un supérieur. Et de toutes façons, vous étiez de nuit.  
- Je sais. Mais...  
- Je sais que vous traversez une période...difficile depuis quelques temps, mais on ne peut pas toujours rester sur la même page !"  
Lestrade ne disait rien. Il croyait toujours que Sherlock les attendait quelque part, qu'on le retrouve. Il le sentait. Son instint de policier lui disait qu'un jour on pourrait le retrouver.  
"- Dites-moi, depuis quand y avait-il ce bâtiment dans cette région, dit-il tout à coup pour changer de conversations.  
Il voyait un étrange bâtiment qui ressemblait presque à un hôpital hanté. D'autres voitures de polices, de pompiers avaient été dépêché sur le lieu. L'immeuble était abimé, on aurait pu dire qu'il avait subi un tremblement de terre.  
"- Est ce la foudre qui a fait cela ? Souffla Sally en sortant de la voiture.  
Tous s'affalaient sur sa fonction. On cherchait des victimes potentiels, des portes non-condamnés ou des fenêtres facilement atteintes.  
On se dépêcha d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Mais étrangement, la seule porte qui permettait d'entrer ne voulut s'ouvrir.  
"- Êtes vous sur qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens d'entrer ? Demanda-Lestrade au commandant des pompiers.  
- Non, monsieur, mais il faut faire vite, il y a un incendie aux troisièmes qui se propagent...  
- Depuis combien de temps ?  
- 3 heures environs.  
- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que on ne voit pas la fumée d'ici ? Remarqua Lestrade.  
- On le voit du ciel, il se dirige vers l'arrière." Le pompier lui-même n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ce n'était simplement que pour se rassurer.  
Quelques coups forcés des pompiers combattirent la porte qui céda. On entra rapidement dans l'enceinte suivi des policiers qui eux se dirigent plutôt aux sous-sols. Les pompiers avaient jugé possible cette inspection malgré le feu aux étages. Il n'y avait en plus pas d'électricités et tous durent utiliser des lampes.  
Greg dirigea la compagnie policière. Le sous sol était différent de ceux qu'ils avaient pu visiter autrefois. Il n'était pas sombre, les murs étaient de blancs. A travers, leurs lampes de poche, ils remarquèrent que tous semblaient neufs, comme si ce bâtiment avait été construit récemment.  
Greg crut entendre des murmures qui le firent trembler. Comme un vent qui venait d'une fenêtre, seulement, il n'y avait presque aucune fenêtre dans ce coin là. Comme si le bâtiment lui-même semblait lui souffler des mots. La tension régnait. Même les lampes de poches avaient un peu de mal à fonctionner. Pendant un certain temps, on pensait qu'elles allaient tomber en pannes. Personne ne parlait comme si on avait peur de réveiller le moindre être qui aurait pu vivre. L'inspecteur prit tête du groupe avec Sally, une arme à la main, justa au cas où. Aucun n'était rassuré.  
Une porte vint leur barrer le passage. En fait, il y avait eu d'autres portes, mais tous étaient ouvertes. Celle-ci était différente. On aurait dit l'entrée d'une cellule car juste en bas de la porte, une petite ouverture avait été mise, assez grande pour placer un plateau repas ou autre chose. Curieusement, elle ne s'ouvrit pas comme à l'entrée et les coups d'épaules ou de pieds n'arrangèrent rien. Pas même la balle de Sally dans la poignée qui n'a servit à rien, puisque la porte était toujours close.  
"- Comment est ce possible ? Une porte ne peut être aussi...solide, souffla Sally en chuchotant malgré elle.  
- Utilisons la dernière méthode...  
- Vous voulez qu'on explose cette porte ?  
- C'est le seul moyen...  
- Vous savez que on utilise ce genre de chose qu'en cas de difficulté, Lestrade ! S'écria Sally un peu soucieuse. Le dernier mot fit écho, étrangement dans le couloir qui installa un silence parmi les policiers.  
Tout à coup, comme si le "prénom" du policier avait eu un effet, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, avec un léger grincement. Tous retinrent leurs souffles afin de connaitre l'identité de celui qui entrerait.  
Greg en bon policier se décida à y aller le premier. Poussant doucement la porte...  
Faites le souffrir, jusqu'à qu'il crie, c'est la loi quand vous entrez...  
Il frissonna. D'où venait cette voix ? Il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une charge électrique en touchant la porte. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était grise, il n'y avait pas vraiment de luminosité pour bien voir. Un matelas avait été disposé montrant au policier que quelqu'un y vivait. A son opposé, une cuvette salle avait laissé les dernières traces de son propriétaire. Greg plaça une main sur sa bouche et son nez pour masquer l'odeur qui régnait. Le reste d'un vomissement décorait la toilette, mais il remarqua une plus grande quantité de sang qui peignait le mur, la cuvette ainsi que le sol alentour.  
Sally entra elle aussi en se retenant de crier d'horreur à la vue de cette chambre si ... malheureuse. Greg, afin de se remettre de sa stupeur, se retint sur le mur le plus proche.  
**_Un cri s'éleva. Un cri si puissant, si horrifiant que celui qui pouvait l'entendre aurait eu le coeur brisé._**  
**_"- C'est bien. 90 mins pour résister à la batte électrique. Dans trois heures, on essaiera les électrodes..."_**  
**_Une silhouette s'en alla. Un corps, habillé d'une simple chemise en lambeaux et d'un pantalon sale et déchiré, gisait à terre._**  
**_"- Etrange, les étrangers. Seul, l'oiseau de feu. L'ami retrouvé est mort. Le coeur d'un Homme appartient à celui qui choisit."_**  
**_Il récitait ses phrases tout en rampant jusqu'à le matelas. Son dos était en sang, sa peau en taches bleus et rouges._**  
**_"- La particularité de l'Homme est de désespéré. De l'enfant est d'espérer. De la femme, d'aimer. Du frère, de protéger. De l'ami...de...chercher. L'oiseur de feu sera retrouvé. L'ami retrouvé sera ressuscité. Les étrangers seront amis; Le coeur de l'Homme appartiendra à...celui qui choisit..."_**  
**_Des sanglots._**  
**_"- Le bébé. L'enfant. L'adolescent. L'adulte. Le chemin qui mène ne sera que bonheur, rêve et espoir. Partir, revenir. Sortir, réfléchir, déduire. Oublier, abandonner...mourir. Jours, mois et année. L'oiseau de feu, de glace. L'araignée, le serpent. Le médecin, le policier, l'avocat, le meurtrier. Le taxi, le rose, la valise. Le banquier, le musée, le code. Le jeu, la bombe, l'enfant...l'enfant..."_**  
"- Greg !"  
Sally était à ses cotés lui tenant l'épaule.  
"- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Je...ne sais plus trop...Murmura-t-il pris d'un fatigue soudain, j'ai cru...vous avez vu...vous...  
- Greg...je...Je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'expliquer mais rester dans cette pièce pourrait vous faire délirer..."  
Le policier croisa son regard, choqué par ses paroles.  
"- Je ne veux pas dire que vous êtes en train de délirer. Ce qui je veux dire, c'est que...moi aussi...je ne me sens pas bien. Personne ne souhaite entrer ici, dans tous les cas..."  
Lestrade, un peu étourdi, sortit de cette pièce maudite. Il ordonna à ces autres collègues de chercher d'autres salles et indices.

* * *

"-Dan, tu as trouvé quelque chose dans ses bureaux ?  
- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit le policier interrogé.  
Greg fronça les sourcils. Les voilà maintenant à une étage au dessus du sous sol : trois bureaux.  
"- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
- Je n'aime pas les mauvaises nouvelles...monsieur, avoua-t-il, j'ai trouvé des dossiers concernant trois hommes, Maurice Bretts, Edouard Rathboon et Robert Miller. Le physique que montre leur photo est assez frappant."  
Il tendit trois fiches de renseignement à Greg qui le stupéfièrent. Leurs visages avaient les même caractéristiques que Sherlock : cheveux courts, bruns bouclés, yeux bleux ou verts, un visage fin. Tous avaient l'air assez séduisants.  
"- D'après ses fichiers, Maurice Bretts était professeur en archéologie, Edouard Rathboon avocat et Robert Miller était...  
- architecte, acheva Lestrade.  
- Vous les connaissez ?  
- Je sais que ces hommes avaient été porter disparu, il y a quelques années de cela. Autres choses ?  
- Si j'en crois toutes ces feuilles, continua Dan en farfouillant dans les dossiers entassés sur le bureau abandonné, ils ont tous subi...des expériences. La mort de Miller a été signalé comme "Mort pour basse température", celle de Bretts comme "mort de consistance faible" et Rathboon de "Mort...d'une peau trop fragile". Je n'arrive pas à y croire que de telles choses viennent de se passer ici...  
- Il faut continuer dans tes recherches."  
Son portable sonna soudainement. L'écran affichait le nom de sa collègue.  
"- Sally ? Que voulez vous ?  
- Monsieur, il faudra que vous veniez voir..."

* * *

Si Greg avait su qu'il passerait une journée aussi horrible, il n'aurait jamais été policier de sa vie. Il avait beau se trouver dans le plus grand amphithéâtre qu'il ait connu dans sa vie, rien n'aurait pu le rendre aussi stupéfait, deplus la salle donnait l'impression de se trouver dans celle que l'on peut trouver dans "X-men" ou bien "Les 4 fantastiques". Mais là, c'était bien réel. Des quarantaines de cadavres gisaient dans les coins, près des bancs, affalés parfois les uns sur les autres. Tous sans exceptions avaient une peau frippé telle un plastique brulé. Tous avaient la bouche ouverte comme si ils étaient morts en même temps d'avoir crier. Greg avait l'impression d'entendre leurs cris qui résonnent encore entre les murs en argent circulaires de la salle.  
Des membres parfois disloqués montraient à quels points la mort les a prit par surprise. Du sang sortait de leurs yeux, des langues pandaient, d'autres avaient perdu leurs boyaux par la bouche, ou bien même des sortes de veines rouges s'échappaient de leurs oreilles. Leurs peaux frippées rendaient la vue de ces cadavres encore plus terrifiante. Mais les policiers tentèrent de garder leurs sang froid.  
Chacun des cadavres portaient à leurs têtes un casque avec une sorte de tuyau. Chaque tuyau se rassemblait en un point. Tous étaient reliés à une cabine étrange, comparable à un ascenseur qu'on aurait pu trouver dans une fusée. La cabine était blanche assez grande pour laisser entrer un homme. Des fils électriques étaient connectés à un ordinateur où gisait un dernier cadavre encore plus mal au point que les autres. Sa tête semblait avoir été retourné, si bien qu'il l'avait à l'envers. Ses yeux étaient arrachés, son nez déchiré, sa peau était encore plus frippés que les autres, du sang s'en échappait. Ses dents, étonnement blanches, étaient tous tombés. Sa bouche était si ouverte que sa machoire pendait. A coté, des boyaux et d'autres organes gisaient dans une mare de sang.  
Mais personne n'osait s'approcher de ce corps. Comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas. Greg ressentait une émotion étrange en se rapprochant de la cabine. Que pouvait-il avoir la dedans.  
Tandis que Sally ordonnait qu'on aille chercher de quoi ouvrir cette "machine", Lestrade posa sa main dessus...  
**_"L'expérience finale est enfin arrivé ! Une nouvelle race va naitre ! Une race supérieure !"_**  
**_"- Vous allez...les tuer ! Vous allez les tuer..." Cria une voix faible._**  
**_- Mettez le ! Que l'on commence ! Ce jour est arrivé, nous allons recréer une nouvelle race aryenne !_**  
**_- Non ! Arrêtez tant qu'il est tant ! Vous ne pouvez pas changer les cellules de la vie !_**  
**_- Malgré tous ce que vous avez subi, vous êtes encore en train de protester...Mais c'est ce qui nous faut chez vous."_**  
**_On l'enferma dans la cabine. On entendit encore sa voix à l'intérieur._**  
**_"- Laissez moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vous en prie !"_**  
Greg ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui on s'agitait. Pourtant il eut l'impression que un vide s'était installé. Plus rien ne comptait. POurquoi tant de visions ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à apercevoir le visage de l'homme qui était torturé, frappé, blessé et qui pouvait se trouver la dedans. A moins...que...A moins qu'il finisse comme tous ces personnes mortes dans un état épouvantable. Qui était cet homme ? Serait-ce Sherlock ? Serait-ce un autre homme qui possédait les mêmes caractéristiques que lui ?  
Il reposa encore la main sur la cabine espérant avoir une réponse.  
**_L'oiseau de feu. L'enfant. L'espoir. La renaissance. attendre. La vie recommencera à zéro. Mourir est infini. Seuls meurent les maux; Seul pleure l'enfant. Seul attend l'enfant. Seul reste l'enfant. Sauvez le. Sauvez l'enfant. Sauvez le. Donnez lui le souffle de la vie. Protégez le. Sauvez le._**  
A qui appartenaient ces voix ? Il n'avait jamais entendu ses voix.  
**_Sauvez l'enfant. Sauvez le. Ne l'abandonnez le pas. Sauvez le._**  
"- Je veux le sauver, je vais le sauver. Je vais te sauver, murmura Lestrade malgré lui mais cependant déterminer.  
Un bruit se fit entendre, puis deux ouvertures pivotèrent sur le coté laissant ainsi Greg apercevoir l'intérieur de la cabine. Ces collègues restèrent bouche bée devant ce phénomène. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas un homme, non. Il eut les larmes aux yeux. Un garçon de 5à 6 ans était au sol, respirant, inconscient surement, enveloppé de vêtements déchirés trop grand pour lui. Greg s'abaissa vers lui et, avec hésitation, il le toucha. Le garçon ne réagit pas.  
"- Que l'on apporte des Secours ! Ordonna-t-il en retrouvant sa force de policier.  
Le garçon avait un physique qui lui rappela mystérieusement celui de son ami disparu. Cependant, son corps était parsemé de cicatrices, de bleus plus grandes que sa main d'enfant, et son visage était tuméfié.  
Greg tenta le tout pour le tout. Il essaya de réveiller le petit jeune homme. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement les yeux.  
"- Hey, bonjours, ne t'inquiète pas je suis un policier."  
Dans le regard de l'enfant, il lut la terreur et la panique.  
Sally vint à son secours. Elle aussi est assez surprise de trouver un enfant survivant dans cette endroit.  
"- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal."  
L'enfant éclata alors en sanglots.  
"- Chut, viens, on ne te fera aucun mal. Je m'appelle Greg, se présenta-t-il doucement pour le rassurer.  
- Greg ? Dit-l'enfant entre deux sanglots.  
- Oui, c'est cela, répondit le policier surpris par la réaction à l'effet de son prénom.  
Sans hésitations, comme si cela dépendait de sa vie, le jeune enfant sauta dans les bras du policier en versant continuellement des larmes. Greg tenta de le rassurer, de le consoler alors que les secours arrivèrent enfin.

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8 : woman, ice-Man, policeman

**J'avais hésité à le couper en deux, parce qu'il était trop et que je risquais de ne pas en poster pendant une semaine ou deux à cause de mon bac blanc..Chuis fatigué, please, reviews ? XP Même si c'est pour me dire d'arrêter...  
**

* * *

L'enfant est en sureté, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Pourtant en suivant des yeux l'ambulance qui menait à Londres, Greg ressentait un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi était-il si attaché à cet enfant ?  
Il avait été difficile de séparer le petit garçon des bras de Lestrade, il avait du le rassurer en lui promettant que rien ne lui arrivera. De plus, Greg ignorait toujours son identité car tous ce qu'il avait pu apprendre par la bouche enfantin était des pleurs et des "je ne veux pas y aller". Le policier se demandait même si les parents pourront eux -même soutiré des informations qui permettraient à l'enquête d'avancer le plus vite possible.  
Si cet étrange orage n'avait pas eu lieu, jamais il n'aurait trouvé le garçon. Lestrade remercia le ciel pour cela, au sens figuré et propre.  
"- Monsieur ! Interpella un des sous-officiers.  
- Dan ? Qui y-a-t-il ?  
- Nous avons réussi à entrer dans le bureau central. Mes hommes sont en train de fouiller...Mais les ordinateurs se sont tous remis en marche, les portes fermés se sont ouvertes et les lumières se sont allumés en même temps, c'est à moitié la panique, monsieur, tout le monde croit à...une...magie...car personne ne sait où se trouve le compteur électrique central. "  
Juste après le départ de l'enfant.  
"- Cela ne fait rien, c'est surement une panne de courant qui a duré trop longtemps...Qu'ils continuent les recherches et oublient cette incidence.  
- Bien monsieur."  
C'en était trop pour Lestrade. D'abord, l'orage qui a déclenché une panne dans tout la région de Londres, ensuite ce bâtiment aux expériences exorcistes, des voix, des visions, et un enfant. Tous portent à croire que l'enfant est le centre de ce qui se passe. Tous convergent vers lui. Il se souvient alors de cette éclair qui avait frappé un point fixe...qui était ce bâtiment en face de lui. Un hôpital abandonné.  
Devait-il en parler à Mycroft ?

* * *

Diogènes Club.

Si cela continue, il allait finir la bouteille de whisky qui décorait la table à coté de son fauteuil. Seul dans sa pièce réservée exclusivement pour lui, Mycroft n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il avait assisté à la panne de courant, mais ne s'était guère attardé dehors pour voir ce qui se passait. Son frère le manquait et l'inquiétait. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir surveillé de si prêt.  
Il avait beau chercher loin dans son cerveau, aucun lieu ne vint à son esprit. Où pouvait être Sherlock ?  
"- Je suis sure que votre frère va bien, se moqua une voix féminine derrière lui.  
Il se leva brusquement. Devant lui, se tenait la femme qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas voir. Il grimaça à la vue de Irene Adler.  
"- Visite de courtoisie ? ou d'affaire ? Lança-t-il sans saluer.  
- Monsieur Holmes, avant que l'on s'est rencontré j'ignorais que vous aviez un frère...Commença-t-elle, jusqu'à que j'entende parler de Sherlock Holmes dans les journaux, de sa disparition si sinistre.  
- Où voulez vous en venir ? S'impatienta l'homme politique qui ne souhaitait surtout pas aborder le sujet de son frère.  
- J'ai des choses affreuses à montrer au monde, dit-elle alors en montrant son portable, ce qui dénoncerait un gouvernement faible, une police faible et un pays faible."  
Une image apparut sur l'écran qui choqua Mycroft. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux : l'image de son frère dans une posture si faible, si fragile, en sang, maigre et pâle comme la mort.  
"- Comment...Vous savez où il est ?" Il s'approcha un peu de la femme qui recula légèrement.  
- Je le savais. Mais ce jour là, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. Vous connaissez le Blackwood Club ?  
- Un club fondait sur la magie noir et sur la création d'un nouveau monde ?  
- C'est à leur QG que j'ai pu les rencontrer...  
- Et vous voulez que je vous paie pour vous empêcher de faire un geste cruel et sans pitié ! S'écria Mycroft à moitié énervé et inquiet.  
- Je ne veux pas être payé. Et ces photos seront des preuves que le gouvernement dirige mal son pays. Des organisations hors la loi ont été crée, un homme qui aurait du pourrir en prison a été libéré pour continuer ces atrocités. A l'heure qu'il est, Sherlock Holmes doit être mort.  
- Non, je ne veux pas y croire !"  
Mycroft s'assit, et cacha son visage dans ses mains, incapable d'imaginer le pire pour son cadet.  
"- Vous devez me croire. Je sais que aujourd'hui, il a été mis en sacrifice pour l'expérience final...  
- Où ?"  
Irene ne répondit pas mais elle enchaina :  
"- Maintenant que vous savez tout cela, je veux être protéger de tout attaque, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à envoyer ses photos dans le monde montrant la faiblesse du Royaume-Uni et de ceux qui les dirigent."  
L'homme du gouvernement ne dit rien trop absorbé par ses pensées. Elle posa alors un baiser sur sa joue qui le fit sursauter. Il la regarda et souffla ensuite.  
"- M'avez vous aimé pour ce que je possède ? Ou pour ce que je suis ?  
- Je vous ai aimé parce que vous êtes vous.  
- Vous ne venez vers moi que pour avoir ce que vous souhaitez obtenir, répliqua-t-il froidement, vous m'utilisez comme vous avez utilisé les autres hommes.  
- Non, si je fais cela, c'est pour rester auprès de vous." Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Pourquoi me faites vous souffrir en détenant alors les photos de mon frère ?  
- Je ne me répète jamais, Mycroft Holmes.  
- Si jamais vous le connaitrez, un jour, vous saurez ce que veux dire "Aimer". "

* * *

"- Faites en sorte de trouver le maximum d'indice, ordonna Lestrade par voie téléphonique, je serai de retour dans peu de temps..."  
C'est ce qu'il croyait. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus que de chercher des indices dans ce foutu bâtiment où les morts ne sont même pas reconnaissables. Il était maintenant à l'hôpital de St-Bart. John n'allait pas tarder. Il l'avait appeler quelques minutes après avoir hésiter à revenir à Londres. Le médecin avait été surpris de venir à cet heure-ci, si tard le soir. Il n'avait pas revu Greg depuis le dernier soir.  
La journée s'était passée si vite que le policier avait l'impression de n'avoir vu John depuis une heure. Il avait voulu la présence de son ami afin de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé dans cet affreux endroit et des découvertes qu'il avait faite pouvant le ramener jusqu'à Sherlock, bien qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir trouvé.  
"- S'il vous plait, demanda-t-il à l'accueil de l'Hopital, je suis l'inspecteur Greg Lestrade et je souhaite savoir si un enfant avait été ramener, il y a peu de temps.  
- Oui, répondit la guichetière un peu surprise, il a été placé en pédiatrie dans une chambre assez isolée car d'après ce qu'on dit..."  
Sa gorge se noua en voulant rapporter les propos et laissa un échappée une toux gênée.  
"- Il a été retrouvé dans un état...déplorable..."  
Greg sourit tristement et la remercia. Ce garçon, il fallait le protéger. Même si ses parents ne voudront pas qu'il puisse le voir. Tant pis, au moins il aurait fait de son mieux.  
A l'étage de la pédiatrie, des cris d'enfants, des rires, des pleurs venaient de toutes parts. Il n'eut pas à se présenter car le brancardier qui avait aidé à porter l'enfant le reconnut.  
"- Cet enfant est traumatisé parce qu'il a subi, je vous déconseille de l'interroger, l'informa-t-il.  
- Je ne souhaite pas l'interroger, c'est seulement une visite, une simple visite, avoua Greg en essayant d'oublier sa fonction de justicier.  
- Ah, oui, je comprends."  
Ce dernier savait que l'enfant s'était battu pour rester avec l'inspecteur, donc il ne s'opposa pas. Il le conduisit jusqu'à un autre secteur de la pédiatrie, plus calme, plus propre, sans connotation enfantin. La chambre était au bout de ce couloir paisible.  
Le brancardiier le laissa seul devant la chambre où une jeune infirmière en sortit. Elle salua le policier avec un sourire chaleureux.  
"- Bonsoir, monsieur, vous êtes...son père ?  
- Non, Greg Lestrade, je suis...celui qui a retrouvé cet enfant, répondit-il sans mensonge, je ne lui veux rien sauf des nouvelles de sa santé.  
- J'ignore comment il s'appelle, il a un peu de mal à parler, lui informa-t-elle, il porte des blessures multiples sur tous les parties de son corps, mais nous n'avons relevé aucun abus sexuels, il a subi un traumatisme psychologique important si bien qu'il s'oublie lui-même et oublie où il est.  
- Il n'a rien dit à propos de ses parents ?  
- Il n'a mentionné personne mis-à-part vous, votre prénom est souvent cité.  
- Vous en êtes sures ? S'étonna-t-il en cachant son émotion.  
- Oui, il n'a pas demandé ses parents mais vous...  
- Pourrai-je le voir ?"  
L'infirmière hésita un instant en jetant des coups à la chambre comme si elle calculait le niveau de sécurité de la pièce. Puis se tourna vers Lestrade.  
"- Vous le pouvez, mais faîtes en sorte de lui parler pour pouvoir connaitre son identité."  
Greg lui promit et entra dans la chambre, la laissant en ses occupations infirmiers. Assis près de la fenêtre, regardant à travers la vitre, les genoux repliés sous son menton, habillé d'une robe de chambre, le petit garçon semblait plutot calme pour son âge et malgré les heures et les jours qui ont précédé. Quand Greg se montra, l'enfant sursauta prêt à fuir. Voyant le visage de celui qu'il l'avait retrouvé, son expression montra un soulagement. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Le policier eut l'impression qu'il avait murit en quelques heures.  
"- Tu te souviens de moi ? Tenta-t-il pour briser le silence.  
- Oui...je crois, répondit l'enfant en soutenant le regard de l'inspecteur.  
- Et tout va bien ?  
- Pourquoi me posez vous cette question ? Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?"  
Greg en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression de parler à un Sherlock miniature. Il balaya cette pensée.  
"- Je ne veux simplement me rassurer que tout allait bien. Tu sais que ce qui s'est passé avant...  
- Je sais ce qui s'est passé avant et je ne veux pas retourner en arrière. Je ne veux pas...Je ne veux pas y aller...je ne veux pas y aller..."  
Le garçon cacha son visage dans ses bras, se protégeant d'individus invisible en répétant toujours la même dernière phrase. Greg se précipita à lui, venant à son secours. Il le prit dans ses bras et caressa les cheveux bouclés tentant de lui apporter un réconfort.  
"- Je ne veux pas...Je ne veux pas y aller...pleura-t-le petit homme.  
- Chut, c'est fini, c'est terminé, tu es dans un hôpital avec Greg. D'accord ? C'est terminé."  
Les sanglots devinrent alors des soupirs doux.  
"- Greg ...Murmura-t-il, Greg..."  
Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du policier. Ce dernier fut choqué de voir à quelle point les yeux de l'enfant ressemblait à ceux de Sherlock. Il se retint de lâcher un cri de surprise pour ne pas effrayer le jeune enfant.  
"- Il y avait...Greg...John...Je pensais à eux. Je pensais à John, à Greg, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson...Je pensais à eux...Je...ne...je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...Greg, je..."  
Horrifié par ses paroles, Lestrade en resta muet, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche qui avait envie de crier le nom de la personne tant recherchée depuis des mois. ll avait envie de se réveiller de ce rêve. Il avait envie de croire à ça mais à la fois, il était confus. Non, c'était impossible. Cela ne se pouvait pas.  
Le garçon s'échappa des bras de l'inspecteur, effrayé par lui-même, effrayé de ce qu'il était en train de découvrir. Il inspira, expira si fort que le policier tenta de le calmer. Mais en vain, il s'enfuit de la chambre.  
"- Non ! Attends...SHERLOCK !"  
A peine eut-il crié que Greg se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Son coeur en était certain. L'enfant pourrait bien être le détective consultant.


	9. Chapter 9 : Frères et horreur

"- Greg êtes vous certains de ce que vous affirmez ? Répéta pour la dixième fois le docteur Watson.  
Le policier soupira, ne souhaitant pas répondre encore une fois à la question. Dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, John et Greg s'étaient donnés un temps de repos, certes court mais assez pour faire le point des évènements.  
Le policier lui avait parlé alors de ce qu'il avait découvert et de l'enfant, il n'a pas caché l'hypothèse fou concernant le jeune garçon. John n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il doutait de la chose qui venait d'arriver.  
"- Où est l'enfant ? Demanda enfin le médecin militaire.  
- On m'a dit qu'il a été retrouvé qu'on avait tenté de l'endormir...on a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas sortir...  
- Tu en as parlé à Mycroft ?  
- Oui, il va venir...Il n'y crois pas trop, en fait. Il m'a seulement assuré qu'il viendrait juste pour comprendre pourquoi je lui racontais tous cela.  
- Et si ce garçon n'était pas Sherlock. Et s'il était...son...  
- Fils ? Acheva Greg, j'y avais pensé, mais c'est impossible. Avec qui Sherlock aurait pu avoir eu une relation ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, forcé, surement, ou bien..."  
John coupa sa phrase. Non, c'était bien impossible. Sherlock n'aurait pas accepté une chose pareille et ne serait pas devenu le détective le plus célèbre du monde. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la venue de Mycroft.

* * *

Il n'était venu que par un sentiment étrange, comme si son instinct lui avait conseillé de venir ici. Anthea était à ses cotés. Sans elle, il aurait déjà tombé dans la dépression. Lestrade l'avait appelé et il n'était venu que par devoir, seulement pour rencontrer cet enfant que on lui avait parlé si brièvement. Il avait, dans le fond, peur de se confronter à cet fausse réalité. Pourtant, il gardait en lui espoir, seulement de retrouver son frère tant recherché.  
Un cri enfantin le troubla.  
"- LACHEZ MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !"  
Au bout du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, trois infirmières tenaient un enfant qui se débattait presque en larmes. On le voyait griffer quelques unes, mais c'était si léger que aucune ne rechignait. Mycroft apperçut les cheveux bruns bouclés d'une petit garçon. Caché par les silhouettes blanches des infirmières, il ne vit pas le visage de l'enfant. Il tenta de s'approcher du groupe qui s'avançait dans un autre couloir à l'opposé.  
"- S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas y aller, j'ai pas envie...Je veux pas y retourner..." Pleurnicha desespéré le petit garçon.  
"- Nous te ferons rien de mal, le rassura une des infirmières, nous ne voulons seulement vous aider...  
- Je veux pas qu'on m'aide...je veux pas...je veux..." Son regard croisa celui de Mycroft qui eut un haut-le-coeur. Ses yeux. Les yeux de l'enfant l'horrifièrent. Il avait déjà vu ses yeux si puissants, si froid, si bleus, si profonds. Il se souvenait de tous ses regards, ses regards qui lui disaient tant de troubles, de passions, de peurs et de haines. Ses yeux qui ont tant fait frémir les gens qui les croisaient. Ses yeux hors du commun que seul un homme pouvait détenir.  
"- Arrêtez ! Lachez le immédiatement ! Ordonna Mycroft fortement en contenant son émotion.  
Les infirmières furent surpris et se retournèrent. voyant que c'était un homme dont la carure était imposante, le regard glacial et la tenue droite, elles hésitèrent avant de relâcher l'enfant. Ce dernier les poussa afin de se tenir éloigner d'elle, puis se tourna vers son "sauveur".  
Mycroft n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait eu du mal à accepter cette possibilité ces derniers secondes, mais voyant l'enfant en face de lui, à quelques mètres, ses soupçons, ses doutes, s'étaient envolés. Plus rien ne comptait, sauf le garçon. Ce garçon. Cet enfant qui ressemblait tant à son frère étant enfant. Même trait, même regard, même physique. Il aurait dit que le temps s'était renversé pour retourner dans le passé.  
Le garçon fut au début choqué de voir que cet homme était plutot quelqu'un d'assez riche. Puis sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler face à lui. Des larmes tombèrent doucement de ses joues. Il éclata en sanglots en s'élancer vers cet homme. Il pleura sans s'arrêter. Il pleura parce qu'il semblait que quelqu'un avait perdu quelque chose de précieux. Il lui semblait qu'il ait perdu quelque chose.  
Mycroft était confus et hésitant. Que devait-il faire face à ça ? Tous ce qui pouvaient faire était de le consoler, de faire en sorte qu'il aille bien, qu'il soit protéger. Ensuite, il verrait bien. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il avait retrouvé son frère mais que lui-est-il arrivé ?

Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si attirré par cet homme au regard de glace et à la silhouette si imposante. Si. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Il était sur que il connaissait cet homme. Il avait besoin de lui. Il en avait tellement besoin. Il pleura à n'en plus s'arrêter mouillant les vêtements de qualité de Mycroft. Il sentait la grande main de Mycroft lui carressait la tête. Il lui chuchota des mots rassurants, des mots qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre depuis des jours enfermés dans cette prison. Dans cette prison...

* * *

_Seul. Il était toujours seul. Dans cette chambre grise, morne sans vie. Tot ou tard, on viendra le chercher pour il ne savait quel expérience. Entendant toujours les même phrases, les même réponses. "Pour la race supérieure". Il avait si mal. Il se sentait si faible. Il avait tant besoins de John, de son frère et de Lestrade. Viendraient-ils le sauver ? On disait qu'ils avaient perdu espoir et que on le disait mort. A jamais. On l'avait oublié. _  
_On entra encore dans sa chambre. Le professeur Presbury et son sourire éclatant. _  
_"- Bonjour, Holmes. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis ici pour vous dire à quel point je suis satisfait du résultat. Vous êtes bien l'homme qui nous fallait c'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de précipiter les choses."_  
_Il marqua une pause comme s'il attendait que Sherlock poserait une question. Ce dernier fixait le sol et ne réagit pas. Surement parce qu'il était fatigué et que il n'avait plus la force de pouvoir se défendre ou de répliquer. _  
_"- Nous avons besoins d'une nouvelle race, nous avons besoin de génération nouvelle qui pourrait régner sur ce monde. Pour créer un renouveau. C'est pourquoi, je vous utiliserai pour notre "accouplement". Messieurs, cria-t-il. _  
_A ce dernier mot, trois hommes aux yeux blancs entrèrent presque au garde à vous. _  
_"-Emmenez le moi là où je vous ai demandé..."_  
_Sherlock, qui avait saisi ce qu'on allait faire de lui, recula rapidement même s'il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de leur échapper. _  
_"- NON ! Hurla-t-il quand deux hommes lui attrapèrent ses deux bras, non ! Je ne veux pas ! _  
_- Monsieur Holmes, sachez que c'est pour le bien de tous. Vous sauverez notre monde. _  
_- Non ! C'est absurde ! Je vous en prie...Supplia-t-il bien malgré lui, je ne veux pas..._  
_- Il me semble que je n'ai jamais eu à demander votre avis...dites vous seulement que vous allez connaitre le plaisir..."sexuel". Une bonne expérience pour vous...et pour nous."_  
_A ces mots, Sherlock tenta de se débattre tandis qu'on le forçait à avancer. Il eut le droit à quelques gifles et de bousculades. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir, il n'arrivait pas à faire changer d'avis le professeur qui ne cessait de rire à ses supplications répondant toujours "pour le bien de l'humanité, pour la race supérieur". _  
_ On lui avait injecté une drogue avant qu'on l'introduit dans une pièce où seul un lit double y habitait. Il était pour l'instant seul. L'effet de la drogue le laissait à demi-somnolé. Il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts complètement. En même temps, il souhaitait dormir mais il n'arrivait pas. Comme si son corp était incapable d'exécuter le moindre de ses pensées. En vérité, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur, tellement peur qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur._

**A suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10 : Stérilité

Le petit garçon dormait. Sa respiration régulière était le seul son que l'on entendait dans la chambre hospitalière.  
Mycroft regardait l'être qui avait été son frère. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait jamais vu son cadet dormir si paisiblement ? Longtemps sûrement. Assez longtemps pour avoir oublié que Sherlock avait été un enfant comme les autres. Mycroft ne se souvenait plus des années passés avec son frère, surtout quand ce dernier avait atteint l'âge de 11 ans. Lui, l'aîné avait été contraint de partir de la maison familiale pour ses études, laissant alors le jeune garçon qu'était son frère seul. Depuis, il avait oublié les jours de joie fraternel, de complicité et d'amour qu'il y avait eu entre lui et son cadet. Jamais Mycroft n'avait pu retrouvé les yeux si joyeux de son frère, jamais il n'avait revu le sourire de son frère, tout est allé trop rapidement au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Les deux frères s'étaient éloignés avec le temps. Des conflits S'étaient crées, les tons cassants et sarcastiques étaient devenus une routine entre les frères. Il avait oublié ce passé, cette enfance commune car il était entré trop rapidement dans les études. L'écart entre eux était trop grand pour pouvoir les rapprocher. Si le cadet ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, l'aîné passait son temps dans les livres et les études.  
Mycroft soupira. Maintenant, l'écart était encore plus grand. Si jamais ce petit garçon était vraiment Sherlock alors il se demandait s'il pourrait porter cette responsabilité sur son dos. La situation était contre toute nature, contre toutes les hypothèses scientifiques. Un adulte devenu un enfant autant physiquement que mentalement.  
"- Mycroft ?" Fit une voix derrière lui.  
Il sursauta puis se retourna vivement. Lestrade et John étaient derrière lui, le regard inquiet et rempli de tristesse. Mycroft se leva et serra les mains de ses amis par politesse.  
"- Mycroft, je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici, avoua John, tout est si irrationnel.  
- Lorsqu'on a éliminé toutes hypothèses possibles, il ne reste plus que l'impossible, souffla-t-il pour toute réponse en retournant auprès du lit.  
- Ecoutez, je suis sur qu'il y a une explication possible, peut-être que ce garçon n'est pas Sherlock,tenta Greg, peut-être qu'il n'est que le fruit d'un...  
- Cette hypothèse est à éliminer, inspecteur, cassa Mycroft, mon frère a toujours refusé de côtoyer les femmes.  
- Il est vrai...mais c'est la seule solution possible, continua le policier dans un ton incertain, nous ne savons rien de lui...  
- Greg, nous en avons déjà parlé tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas non plus que Mycroft approuverait, murmura John.  
- De toutes façons, rétorqua Mycroft, Sherlock est stérile..."  
Cette annonce, plus un aveux qu'une information, pesa dans la pièce. Un silence régna, laissant seul la respiration d'un enfant le couper.

* * *

_Sherlock se mordit les lèvres, il pleurait. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensations des caresses de la femme qui avait été "choisi" pour lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à voir son visage mais il savait qu'elle avait été choisi pour son physique. _  
_On l'avait souillé, on l'avait touché. Il se sentait si sale, si humilié. Il avait crié pour qu'elle arrête, il avait supplié. Il avait émis des sons qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de produire auparavant. _  
_Il tremblait encore de cette "expérience", même s'il était à présent dans la relative sécurité de sa chambre grise, comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler, il craignait que l'on ne recommence. Il avait bien raison de craindre le retour du Professeur car seulement quelques heures après il était là, en face de lui, le regard empli de frustration. _  
_"- Holmes, plus je vous connais, plus vous me surprenez, dit-il en s'approchant de lui tandis que le détective reculait._  
_Il leva la main pour lui donner une gifle si puissante que le logicien s'affala au sol. Qu'avait-il __encore __fait ? _

_"- Saviez-vous que vous étiez stérile ? Gronda le professeur en le prenant __si forts__ par les cheveux qu'il hurla de douleurs. OUI, vous le saviez !"_

_Il le lâcha en le cognant contre le mur. Sherlock tenta de se retenir de pleurer encore une fois. _  
_"- Vous étiez stérile et vous ne m'avez rien dit !"_  
_Il lui donna plusieurs coups de pied dans l'estomac lui faisant lâcher des cris._  
_"- Je ne...savais...pas...arrêtez.._  
_- Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai attendu des années pour mettre au point mon projet, je vous ai attendu...Et maintenant, j'apprends que vous ETES STÉRILE !"_  
_Des coups de pieds. Puis il lui donna des coups avec une baguette dont Sherlock n'arrivait pas à définir la matière. Mais cela lui faisait tellement mal que plus rien ne comptait. _  
_Lorsque enfin, Presbury arrêta, il força Sherlock à se coucher sur le dos, en le tenant fermement. Le détective sentit le genou de l'homme sur son dos. On lui enleva alors brutalement sa chemise déchirée. _  
_"- Si vous êtes incapable de produire un race par la voie sexuelle, alors nous allons utiliser un autre moyen."_  
_Sherlock ressentit une lame s'introduire sous sa peau au niveau du bas de son dos. Il hurla de douleur, on était en train de lui arracher la peau. Il pleura, mouillant le sol. _  
_ Quand ce fut terminé, il saignait. Une coulée de sang s'échappait doucement de dos. Presbury connaissait assez bien le corps humain pour que Sherlock puisse rester en vie malgré sa perte de sang. Il lui avait volé un morceau de peau. Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela pouvait servir pour sa "création d'une race supérieur". _  
_ On vint encore le voir. Trop assommé il n'eut pas la force de se relever. Cependant, il avait plutôt bien fait car la minute qui suivit l'entrée des deux hommes, on le plaqua sur le ventre au sol. Sherlock ignorait ce qu'on voulait de lui. Une douleur sur sa blessure le fit comprendre, une brûlure. Il cria, il hurla. On avait posé sur sa blessure un tissu mouillé. Sûrement de l'alcool, un acide qui augmentait la douleur. Il avait encore plus mal. Il voulait que l'on arrête. Que l'on arrête..._

* * *

**Et je remercie ma Beta celtica1 ! **

**Bon, cette fanfic fatigue...**


	11. Chapter 11 Courte conscience

"Un cauchemar. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Où était-il ? Où ? Une chambre d'hôpital ? Sa respiration était trop forte. On va venir le chercher pour une autre expérience, c'est certain. Il y avait un couette sur lui. Chaude. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti la chaleur ? Il était mort ? Ou sauvé ? Il ne souvenait pas d'avoir été envoyé dans un hôpital.

Mycroft...Il se souvenait d'avoir sauté dans les bras de Mycroft...

Comment...Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Que s'est-il passé ? Le professeur avait voulu l'emprisonner dans cette boite métallique afin qu'il puisse "copier et transmettre ses gènes intellectuelles et physiques".

Il se redressa brusquement et étouffa un cri quand il aperçut la carure de Mycroft Holmes près de la fenêtre qui s'était retourné. Il se rapprocha de lui. Sherlock eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Sherlock ? Tout vas bien ?

- Je suis...oui...je suis Sherlock..."Sa voix. Sa voix n'était pas pareille. Elle était trop enfantin. Mais il était un enfant c'était normal ! Non, il n'était pas un enfant !

Je suis un enfant, pensait-il, non, je suis Shelock Holmes, détective consultant, habitant au 221B Baker Street. Non, un enfant. Un simple enfant.

"- Sherlock ! Tenta Mycroft.

- Mycroft ! Je...Qui..Je sais plus...

- Du calme, Sherlock, souffla-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis Sherlock Holmes, Répéta-t-il doucement, je suis Sherlock Holmes.

- Oui, tu es Sherlock Holmes, répondit son frère ainé.

- Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu m'as l'air plus grand qu'avant ?"

L'ainé prit le visage de l'enfant qu'était Sherlock dans ses bras, croisant son regard bleue.

"- Tu es un enfant..."

Les yeux de Sherlock s'arrondirent de frayeur.

"- Je suis un enfant, je suis un enfant...c'est vrai...pourquoi est ce que je dis ça ? Non, je suis détective ! Mycroft pourquoi est ce que tu me dis ça ! Qu'est ce que je raconte je suis un enfant...Je suis...

"- Stop, l'arrêta Mycroft, stop, ne te pose plus de questions. Tu es Sherlock et tu en vies. Le reste ne compte plus d'accord ?"

Sherlock hocha la tête et s'enfouit dans les bras de son ainé. Mycroft était certain que le petit garçon était bel et bien son cadet.


End file.
